Kuroko No Monster
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: There's a school for monsters in the monster world. In that school is the famous GoM and Crownless Generals. On the first day Akashi, the leader of the GoM takes an interest in a mysterious teal haired male. What is he? He's not any monster they know about. All/Kuroko. T for language. Obviously I don't own Kuroko No Basuke. Rating may change depending. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Kuroko No Basuke has been my addiction for a while and these ideas always pop in my head about what I would love to read in one so I created one! Kudos to all Kuroko fans! Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV

A teal haired male walked through a huge crowd of teens. Some were ugly beasts, some had ears, some had tails, some were normal, etc. Everyone was talking, walking and shoving each other. All except the teal eyed boy, no one seemed to notice him either, he easily glided through the crowd and successfully entered the school. He wasn't a ghost, though there were some in the crowds, not even a yokai, spiritual demons that were scattered out through the crowd. He wasn't a beast of any kind, no fangs, ears, tail, no grotesque figure, or anything strange. He wasn't a demon of any kind nor was he anything like the others, he was like a shadow, always behind another, never to be noticed unless of course he willed it. He made it into his first class easily, already knowing his class number without looking at the huge board where the crowd formed, acknowledging that there were only six students in the class right now he nodded to himself. Of course they were all early, not wanting to deal with the crowds. The teal haired boy sat in the back and started reading his book, noting that none noticed his presence as of yet.

Not even ten minutes later, a crowd of students came in, all shapes and sizes, with a handsome man with striking features behind them. Everyone sat down, still chatting until the man, obviously the teacher, cleared his throat, "Good Morning, I'm and I'll be your Literature teacher for this year. Unlike the rest of the teachers I'm going to be honest with you, so all that bullshit about me caring for your well being is a lie, I got better things to do than act like I care. Also instead of giving you that God forsaken stupid speech let me cut to the chase. Welcome blah blah blah and I'll start role call now." Wow, he seems like a interesting teacher. "Aomine Daiki?" asked, "Here *yawn*" a navy haired teen said as he stretched. "Kagami Taiga-" "Yo" was the red heads response. "Murasakibara Atsushi?" "Here~" a bored sounding purple haired tall teen responded as he munched on some Doritos. A few more names were called and then "Midorima Shintaro?" "Present." a green haired boy said while holding a glass pony(?) "Kise Ryouta?" "Here!" an energetic blonde responded. Some more names before, "Akashi Seijuro" "Hello." A hetrochromatic red head responded. The last few names were called and then the final name was called, "Kuroko Tetsuya? Are you here?" looked around a bit, confused, the student should be here right? Everyone else did too.

Then a chair was heard being pushed back in the back, instantly gaining their attention but no one was there. Then they heard "Ano I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Like magic a stoic teal eyed teen appeared. It caused everyone in the class to jump, well most of them. "When did you get there?" The handsome teacher asked surprised that he had not sensed/seen the teen at all, it was like his presence was nothing, definitely something to report to the principle about. "I've been here the whole time." Kuroko said, then after everyone calmed down a bit said, "I have to do something, and because your not switching or whatever I'll allow you to do as you please, just don't get in trouble." Then he left, he had an interesting class this year.

Tetsuya took out a book and started reading. All the other students were interested in what the others were. They are actually specifically interested on what the Generation of Miracles, or so people called them, are. Akashi Seijuro is a red head with heterochromatic eyes, one red the other yellow. He is the leader of the group, he is the scariest despite being the shortest. He is very smart and makes the most rational ideas in the group. Akashi is an elementist, a person who controls the six elements, light, darkness, Earth, fire, air, and water. It is rare to harness elements and even rarer for someone to not lose control, they must be very powerful in order to master it. Also his eyes can control people, but that's just a rumor, or maybe not. Then there's his half brother Kagami Taiga, also a red head but with red eyes too, who is part tiger/cat and loves a challenge. He's one of the 'protectors' of the group, always there for the other and tries to help. He has a short temper like one of their friends. Kagami is said to have high jumping skills and very bad grades. Also there is Murasakibara Atsushi, a person forever loyal to Akashi, he is one of their childhood friends. He is very tall and has purple hair and eyes. Despite being overly tall he is not a giant, he is actually a vampire, one of the most strongest demons. He has a childish personality and is said to love sweets. He's always munching on a snack, he always follows Akashi's orders too.

The fourth is Aomine Daiki, a navy haired and eyed, dark skinned boy. He is a hellhound, and is also the others childhood friends. He has a soft spot for those he cares though he won't show it. He's just like Kagami, hot headed and bad grades, and because of this they're always clashing. He loves a challenge just like Kagami, he's said to be an ace in all sports. He's the other protector to the group, always trying to help. There is the fifth member of the group Midorima Shintaro, a bespectacled green haired and eyed male. Shintaro is an medium, can listen/see people's spirits and the dead, he can also use their abilities time to time. He is what's known as a tsundere, a person who denies that they care for the ones they care for(that's a little confusing). Another friend, he is very smart and is said to have perfect aim. He is the most cool headed of them. He is also obsessed with luck, always carrying his lucky item no matter how weird it is. Speaking of that, today's lucky item is a Gir plushie(I love Gir!). And the last member is Kise Ryouta, a blonde haired and eyed boy. He is a succubus, naturally drawing people in as part of his nature. He always showing a cheerful attitude but when he needs to he'll be serious. He is the child of the group, playful, cute, annoying, but lovable. Another friend, he is a model in the 'other world' (I'll go more into that later) He loves playing, always trying to get into others stuff too. When he respects someone he adds chi to their name, so far only the GoM and very few others have this suffix. He can also copy almost everything he sees, just perfect for his part in the group.

They all met in a park one day and instantly hated each other at first, but they stuck through for each other eventually. Anywho moving on now, Akashi felt interested in that student with no presence. Even with his Emperor's Eye he couldn't see him until he spoke. The red head also noticed that his group didn't notice him either. Apparently, as they are ranting now, Daiki, Taiga, and Atsushi couldn't smell nor fell him at all, Even when he announced his presence. And According to Ryouta the blunette had no pheromones at all for him to sense. Even Shintaro, as sharp as he is, couldn't see his soul nor aura until he attracted their attention. He has no aura apparently and not until the blunette appeared he didn't notice the cluster of spirits surrounding him, how in the world did Shintaro not see that? The heterochromatic genius smirked, what an interesting person. "Kuroko Tetsuya huh? You'll be joining us soon..." He murmured his deadly aura leaking.

The rest of the GoM looked at the shortstack feeling worried for the ghost like guy who they were sure Akashi was interested in. "Hey where'd the ghost guy go?" Aomine asked as he didn't see him at his desk. "Yeah where did that weirdo go?" Kagami repeated as he looked around.

"That's what I just said dumbass!" Aomine said

"Oi I'm not a dumbass like you dumbfuck!" The jumper retorted. Cue the clashing heads and electricity.

"What did you call me Bakagami?"

"I called you a dumbfuck Ahomine!"

"You pussy!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Fuck you!"

"Asshole!"

"You want me to kill you!"

"Ha I bet I can kill you first!"

"No you-"

"Daiki, Taiga. What did I say about using that type of language and fighting?" Said a very deadly voice from a certain male. They immediately backed down, their ears flattening in guilt, fear, and embarrassment, "I'm sorry." They said immediately. Kise who was laughing in the background received a very promising smile from the Shorty that made him shut up instantly. "No he's still here." Murasakibara said as he munched on his never ending snacks. "He is?" The three idiots said at the same time. "Yeah he's here, the chair hasn't made a noise and I would bear the door open." The purple giant said lazily as he looked at the back seat. "Nice job Atsushi." Akashi said as he handed the giant a special snack. The vampire's eyes glimmers with happiness as he ate it. "Ano, why are you guys talking about me?" A quite voice said from behind that startled them. "You are interesting, join our group." Akashi said bluntly, "No." was the emotionless response he got. The ruby eyed male smirked dangerously, "It wasn't a request." "Mine is an answer, and that is no." Ooh this kid going into dangerous territory.

Meanwhile with the GoM, "That shorty has balls to talk back to Seijuro, or he's just plain stupid." Aomine said, the others nodding as they watched their boss as his eyebrow twitched slightly. "Shit, that kid is screwed." Kagami added. "I feel sorry for him." The model said looking worried for the cute student. Wait, cute? Well he does have baby blue hair that makes him want to run his hand- damn, he just saw this kid and instead of the teal haired male falling for him it's the other way around. Kise was about to find out something important when Akashi's aura seeped through, creating a thick atmosphere. The only one that didn't seem affected was Kuroko. "Akashi-kun," the shadow sighed as he noticed everyone else having difficulty to breath, maybe he was controlling the air. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you, I don't want the whole class to die." Suddenly everyone can breath again, that boy is a miracle! "I..know. Thank you. But consider my offer, and meet up with the Generation of Miracles at lunch after The Tests tomorrow." The red head said as Kuroko bowed and left.

The GoM decided to stroll around the school after some awkward silence."What was that?" Kagami asked first. "Yeah, I never saw Sei-chin get mad so easily before." Murasakibara said. "Hn. What happened?" Midorima asked. Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I truthfully don't know. I've never lost control of my emotions and powers before but somehow it felt as though he were unlocking something in me." Akashi said, everyone was surprised, then there was something very weird with this kid. "What's his name again?" Bakagami said as he realized he forgot it. It seems as though everyone else except Akashi forgot too. But he noticed that somehow the memories of Kuroko Tetsuya was fading as if he never existed. Interesting indeed, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Also we will have a new addition for lunch tomorrow." Akashi stated as a smirk as he turned back to normal again.

* * *

**Done. It's not the best but I think it's okay. Happy Halloween! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! It's nice seeing people enjoy this random idea that was pestering me for a while. Enjoy! And I've noticed that for some reason the names I write disappear! Actually that happens to a lot of the words I write, what the hell is going on?! Anyway Enjoy! (again)**

* * *

Previously:

The GoM decided to stroll around the school after some awkward silence."What was that?" Kagami asked first. "Yeah, I never saw Sei-chin get mad so easily before." Murasakibara said. "Hn. What happened?" Midorima asked. Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I truthfully don't know. I've never lost control of my emotions and powers before but somehow it felt as though he were unlocking something in me." Akashi said, everyone was surprised, then there was something very weird with this kid. "What's his name again?" Bakagami said as he realized he forgot it. It seems as though everyone else except Akashi forgot too. But he noticed that somehow the memories of Kuroko Tetsuya was fading as if he never existed. Interesting indeed, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Also we will have a new addition for lunch tomorrow." Akashi stated as a smirk as he turned back to normal again.

* * *

Their Person View

Smith(it's random I know, I don't remember his name at all!) sighed as he walked out the principal's office. That weird bastard is making riddles, he hates riddles!

What happened in the principal's office

_Smith came inside the principal's office without knocking, rude, yes, but it's okay, he known this guy for a while. "Yo, idiot! What is Kuroko Tetsuya's real identity?" He said looking at the orange haired man who has indigo eyes, named Mirachi. "Your always so rude to me Hi-chan." The principal said pouting, he will only act like this around those close, other than that you get the demon. "Because your you. Anyway answer the damn question!" Smith was letting his curiosity get the better of him, and damn was it aggressive. "Geez, calm your nipples! And why do you wanna know?" The orange head already knew why, but he didn't even know, but rest assured he will find out! "Because, no one sensed his presence, smelled him, saw him, etc. Until he said something! What the hell is he? No ghost can do that either, it's like he's a shadow." The teacher said as he looked thoughtful, what monster could you never feel, see, or smell, no monsters have been able to avoid all of them. It feels like he's missing some key information. Meanwhile the principal was thinking the same thing, then he remembered when the kid enrolled in the school._

_Meeting With Kuroko_

_The principal sat in his chair waiting for the next possibly student to come in. After a while of silence and seeing no one he said, "I guess that one was the last." Just as he was about to start doing his other papers a person said, "Ano, you still haven't interview me. Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." A soft voice said. Mirachi almosted jumped out of his skin when he someone talked out of nowhere. The owner of the voice had teal locks that looked so soft, sky blue eyes that were sort of alluring, he also had pale skin, making him look like a doll, maybe a male siren, rare, but still possible, he certainly had the voice and looks for it. "Ah, I'm Mirachi Sinoe, nice to meet you to." They shook hands and started._

_"So, Kuroko why do you think you deserve to go to my school?" Mirachi said, for some reason, he felt comfortable with the mysterious person in front of him, and let go of his demon mode for once. "I don't necessarily think I deserve to go to your school, but it would be nice going here from what I've seen." The boy, no Kuroko Tetsuya, said with a distant look. Mirachi studied his student and his answer, it was weird. "What are you?" He asked, this student was...special, at least he felt so. At this the student snapped out of whatever daze he was in and smirked a little, "I am what you know but have forgotten. I am something that is like no other. I am not any monster that you know now. I am, a shadow." And with that little riddle he stood up and left. Mirachi pondered over this before smirking, this kid will definitely be his student. He always loved a good mystery._

_End Memory_

_"He is a monster that you know but forgot, he doesn't follow the rules, he's unique, a shadow." Was Mirachi's reply after a while._

_Now_

He ran a hand through his hair, what the hell does that mean?! Smith sighed as he walked back to his classroom.

The Next Day

Every student was excited, today was when they were going to be assessed, then depending on their rank people can decide which were strong enough to be on their teams. This school has a special thing where all year long there's battle to determine who's the strongest in the school and it also affects your grades, popularity, etc. and because of this everyone is in it, either forcefully(grades) or willingly(everything else). It's a minimum of 6 people, you an have unlimited people, because this school is like that, we don't care as long as you get the job done, but somehow the people who graduate are highly skilled, they just got it like that. Anyway at the beginning of each school year every student takes an evaluation test, it's actually multiple tests which tell your strength mentally, emotionally, physically, your knowledge of the world, your grades, socially, planning, and many other things small and big. That's why it takes a full week for the thing to end. By the way, this school has strict rules on fighting, either keep it in the ring(battle competition), get out(expelled), or punishment, it all depends on how severe the fight was and if it was approved by the student council/principle the highest authorities.

Everyone was nervous and excited, well almost everyone, some were resting*Cough,cough*Ahomine and Bakagami *Cough,cough*, eating*Cough,cough*Giant baby*cough, cough*,waving*cough,cough*drama queen*cough,cough*, reading*cough, wheeze*Tsun..dere...Control..frea-Akashi*choke, cough*(they almost killed me!) And our beloved Shadow reading a mystery book where no one knows what the main character is and tries to find out what he is while they go on crazy adventures.(much like your life Tet-chan!) Kuroko walked to his class while reading his book, somehow moving through the crowd with no injury or getting bumped into. He made it into his class and easily slipped into his seat undetected, well almost, since _some_ people were paying enough attention to notice. Akashi turned to his direction, he was carefully paying attention to his elements since they actually seem to like Kuroko Tetsuya and he was curious about the boy. Immediately the elements surrounded him almost caringly and bended towards his liking. Once he saw the sky eyed male he wondered why he couldn't control himself the day before, it seemed like everything pent up was flooded out and oddly after that he felt relaxed. He narrowed his eyes, there's something about him, he's not a regular monster, he's mysterious, and Akashi's gonna find out just what he is.

Akashi turned to the front of the class when their teacher, Smith, came in. The black haired male looked annoyed with something, he went to the front of the class and everyone shut up. "Today as you all know starts the evaluation test. Today would first start with knowledge, trusting, and strategy. It would vary from showing and chest, all the way to war and tests. We have to go to the auditorium where students will first take the machine test which is a person who evaluates your knowledge just by looking at you. After that each student will individually be tested in different rooms. So let's go, just follow the crowd if you get lost, the whole school is going to the same place." Smith said as he walked out the classroom with the students following. Because of the noise the GoM stopped what they were doing to pay attention and went to the auditorium with the rest.

**Please pay attention to the ending comment that's bolded!**

At the auditorium there was many students put into 50 or something lines. It was buzzing with conversations, in front of the lines were huge tables with adults sitting. Just by looking at the students they can tell their potential and write it down, the lines are made alphabetically so no need to worry about names. After that each student is taken by 5 different people, they are the testers for that day, all tests are done quickly, well not really because they have a time manipulator because they need to evaluate all the students. At the end of each test the students would get their results posted on the huge boards outside. Right now everyone was first being looked at, as usual the GoM got a lot of attention, compliments and what not. Akashi and Midorima got looks of astonishment by the evaluates when they came up, these kids had, just wow! The others were also like this but to a lesser degree. When it came time for Kuroko Tetsuya to come up as usual no one saw him and it caused a huge uproar, again. The evaluator was about to skip Tetsuya when the blunette suddenly appeared scaring the poor guy. When he looked at the kid he was shocked, this kid, his numbers were too high, higher then the most ancient people's numbers, what the hell!

When Kuroko left that guy was still shocked but quickly moved on but with a different memory, a one with Kuroko as average and so Kuroko's number was written as average. Quickly forgetting about the mysterious students he continued on. After that was a chest game mixed with shogi, it was three layered and they had to make different strategies to beat the game. Akashi beat this in only five minutes! Midorima 15, Murasakibara 30, Kise 35, Kagami and Aomine 50, and Kuroko stalled his game to an hour and a half, average time for something that complex. Then a written test about different situations and how you'll handle it. Then you had to write about how you would improve a war that happened a while ago. Then finally making a war plan yourself.

All the GoM passed with flying colors and above average remarks, while Kuroko had disturbingly very average results. Akashi's eye twitched when he saw the scores that day, what's with this kid? Even his name was easy to miss on the board, also those results are literally the exact average for all the tests! He was the blunette was doing this on purpose when he turned around the blunette grinning mysteriously at him before disappearing. What is Kuroko Tetsuya? Why is he doing this? Just who is he? Akashi was getting more questions than answers. Meanwhile Kise found out something shocking. He was pondering why he is attracted to that cute guy(he accepted it) and when he asked his mother that mother that day and she was delighted. She looked at him with the biggest smile he seen and said, _"Aw! Sweety, they always grow up so fast! When a succubis is attracted to someone they just met its not like love at first sight like humans. It means you found your destined partner! Who is it? Tell me all about them? Is it a boy or girl? Is it a boy? I knew it! New, tell all about him, I want to meet your partner! Honey! Ryou-chan found his partner!" _And so he was left with this shocking news. But then he soon became determined, he has a cute partner and he's gonna male the best of it! How's he going to approach him though? Oh yeah, lunch time!

* * *

**Done! Sorry for taking so long. Next chapter would be lunch time! Also I wanna know what you think about these ideas I have, pm me and let me know what you think, I'll give you just their names for now. Their all Kuroko no Basuke FanFictions **

**_Mute Agent_**

**_Shadow Familiar_**

**_Shadow Voice_**

**_Unseen Art Shown in the Light_**

**Let me know what you think! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
